Taste the rainbow
by Ezechielle
Summary: Castiel retrouve les deux frères après son affrontement face à Lucifer et doit recouvrer ses forces. Dean ne l'admettra jamais, mais il ne compte pas le lâcher des yeux une seconde. [Destiel & Lemon]


Castiel était rentré au bunker un soir, la démarche incertaine et le teint blême. Le grincement sinistre de la lourde porte qu'on ouvrait avait fait se lever d'un même geste les deux frères assis dans la salle de contrôle, chacun d'entre eux dégainant et chargeant leur arme avec une synchronisation déconcertante. Dean reconnut immédiatement l'imperméable de l'ange et un sourire inconscient se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis le chasseur le vit s'accrocher à la rambarde de l'escalier pour s'aider à descendre et la lueur de joie dans ses yeux s'évanouit. Il rangea son pistolet et se précipita instantanément vers son ami, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il passa un bras sous le sien qu'il cala fermement contre sa taille sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

\- Cas ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'es blessé ?

Mais Castiel se laissa guider. Les traits de son visage se détendirent légèrement alors qu'il laissait une partie de son poids reposer sur Dean. Ses mains, son visage et ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang mais l'homme ne pouvait pas distinguer de plaie apparente dans cette position. Une odeur âcre de soufre s'infiltra dans ses narines.

\- Non, répondit l'ange d'une voix lasse. Mes plaies ont eu le temps de cicatriser. Mais je dois recouvrer mes forces.

\- Tu vas t'assoir sur le canapé, d'accord ? Sam !

\- Oui !

Le grand corps jusqu'alors immobile de son frère s'anima et atteint le canapé en quelques enjambées. Il débarrassa rapidement les divers objets qui l'encombraient et accompagna le mouvement de Castiel tandis que Dean l'aidait à s'assoir.

L'ange s'enfonça dans le dossier en fermant les yeux, l'air épuisé.

\- Racontes nous ce qui t'es arrivé, Cas, l'encouragea Sam en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table basse derrière lui.

Dean lui restait debout à côté de Castiel, comme figé, le regard intensément fixé sur lui dans l'attente de ses explications.

L'ange ouvrit les paupières et se tourna vers Sam.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- On a le temps, asséna Dean d'un ton sans appel.

L'ange reporta son attention sur l'ainé des frères, et ils échangèrent l'un de ces longs regards silencieux auxquels Sam avaient déjà assisté et pendant lesquels il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même. Finalement Castiel soupira et se lança dans son récit. Il leur raconta tout : le piège tendu par les anges, sa rencontre avec Lucifer, le supposé plan de Michael, leur capture par Asmodeus et leur évasion. Il leur rapporta ensuite comment il avait poignardé Lucifer et comment ce dernier lui avait tout de même échappé, non sans lui occasionner quelques dommages au passage.

Les deux frères l'écoutèrent, sidérés de découvrir que tout le temps qu'ils pensaient Cas en pleine santé en train de vagabonder à travers le monde, il était en fait une nouvelle fois en danger de mort, enfermé dans une cage au fin fond de l'enfer. Dean, incapable de rester en place face à ces informations avait commencé à faire les cent pas.

\- Et bien que la parole de Lucifer n'ait aucune valeur, il m'a informé que Michael retenait votre mère. Je ne sais pas si c'était la vérité, il a très bien pu me mentir…

\- Non, c'est vrai, le coupa Sam. Jack nous l'a montrée.

\- Vous avez retrouvé Jack ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit aussitôt. Le regard de Castiel passa avec espoir d'un des frères à l'autre sans qu'aucun ne prenne la parole. Il remarqua comme les épaules du plus jeune s'étaient affaissées imperceptiblement à l'évocation du garçon. Son regard fuyant et sa mâchoire crispée ne faisaient aucun doute : quelque chose de mal était arrivé.

\- Oui, répondit finalement Dean. Il voulait nous aider à faire revenir notre mère. Alors il a mis la main sur une marcheuse de rêve, Kaia. Mais on s'est fait attaquer par des anges et les choses ont mal tourné. On s'est retrouvé Sam et moi dans une nouvelle dimension, celle dont Kaia rêvait souvent. Finalement on a pu s'échapper mais la gamine y est restée.

\- On suppose que Jack est toujours dans la dimension apocalyptique avec notre mère, compléta Sam dans un souffle.

Castiel ne dit rien pendant un instant puis fit mine de vouloir se relever. Dean intervint en une fraction de seconde. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'incita à se rassoir avec fermeté.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part dans cet état.

\- Nous devons aller le chercher.

\- On va y aller. Mais pour l'instant on n'a pas de plan et tu ne nous serviras à rien sans la totalité de tes pouvoirs.

Au plus grand étonnement de Sam, les mots durs et l'intransigeance dans la voix de Dean semblèrent avoir raison des protestations de Castiel. Ce dernier se contenta de jeter un regard noir au chasseur qui ne se gêna pas pour le lui rendre.

Sam et Dean laissèrent finalement l'ange se reposer. Sam partit faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque. Dean quant à lui argua qu'il avait déjà suffisamment de bouquins à potasser sans avoir besoin d'aller en chercher d'autres pour le moment et resta dans le salon. Le cadet se demanda intérieurement si son frère le croyait vraiment si dupe mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et laissa Dean veiller sur Castiel.

Après une demi-douzaine de bières et la lecture plus ou moins assidue d'une dizaine de chapitres écrits dans un anglais pompeux et rébarbatif, Dean finit par refermer le vieil ouvrage dans lequel il avait le nez plongé depuis ce qui lui semblait être des jours. Sam avait même fini par aller se coucher tant il était tard. Il se passa une main sur le visage et jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Ce dernier était toujours assis dans la même position, la tête penchée en arrière et les paupières closes.

\- Je ne vais pas m'envoler, Dean.

La voix de Castiel surprit le chasseur.

\- Tu es censé te reposer, lui lança-t-il en reprenant contenance.

\- C'est bien ce que je fais. Mais tu me troubles à me regarder toutes les dix minutes.

Dean se leva et vint s'assoir sur le dossier du canapé, à côté de la tête de Castiel qui ouvrit les yeux pour les ancrer dans les siens.

\- Et comment tu sais ça d'abord si t'as les yeux fermés ? Le questionna Dean.

\- Je le sens.

\- Tu le sens ?

\- Oui.

Dean leva un sourcil d'un air dubitatif. Il se retourna alors et sauta par-dessus le dossier, rebondissant sans grâce à côté de l'ange. Il étendit les jambes et les croisa sur la table basse. Il se tortilla un instant afin de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé avant de joindre ses mains et de fermer les paupières.

\- Et bien moi je sens que j'ai envie de pioncer. Alors tu m'excuseras mais je vais dormir quelques heures. Au moins tu ne pourras pas te plaindre que je te fixe. Soit disant.

\- Premièrement, je sais très bien ce que je dis. Et deuxièmement, tu as une chambre, pourquoi tu veux dormir ici ?

\- J'adore l'odeur du cuir.

\- Dean…

\- La ferme, Cas.

Castiel soupira et regarda le visage de l'homme qu'il avait extirpé de l'enfer. Depuis qu'il avait reconstruit son corps des années auparavant, ses traits avaient vieilli et des rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux et sur son front. Sa carrure s'était épaissie également. Dean avait aussi beaucoup évolué au-delà de son aspect physique. Tout comme Castiel d'ailleurs, bien plus en 10 années à ses côtés qu'en des milliers au paradis.

Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrir soudainement et il tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux verts animés par une lueur malicieuse.

\- Qui fixe qui là ?

Castiel vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire discret. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il ne put s'empêcher de mimer son expression.

\- A quoi tu penses Cas ?

Cas détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur le feu qui crépitait encore doucement dans la cheminée.

\- Je me dis que te sauver des flammes de l'enfer et te guider à ton retour sur Terre n'étaient supposées être que des missions ordinaires. A l'image des millions d'autres que l'on m'avait confiées depuis ma création.

\- Et ?

\- Et bien…aujourd'hui, après presque une éternité d'existence je n'ai plus ma place au paradis, là où les anges sont supposés être. Je me trouve sur ton canapé à reprendre mes forces pendant que tu refuses de me laisser seul une minute.

Dean resta silencieux quelques secondes, analysant les paroles de l'ange.

\- Tu regrettes que l'on t'ait confié cette mission. Ca n'était pas une question. La voix du chasseur était basse mais Castiel y distingua clairement le son de sa gorgé serrée.

\- Tu te trompes, Dean, le contredit Castiel avec douceur. A une époque c'est ce que j'ai cru, c'est vrai. Parce que je n'avais jamais connu autre chose et que je ne pensais pas pouvoir trouver ma place ailleurs. Ce n'était pas que j'étais heureux comme ça, je ne me posais même pas la question. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune autre façon pour moi d'exister. Mais j'avais tort.

Une sorte de rire sans joie s'échappa de la gorge de son ami.

\- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu es plus heureux maintenant ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un sarcasme faussement décontracté.

\- Evidemment. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis revenu ?

Le chasseur ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le scruter comme s'il essayait de lire à travers lui.

\- Lorsque Jack m'a réveillé, j'aurais pu choisir de me rendormir, poursuivit alors Castiel. Ça m'aurait épargné de mauvais moments à passer à me faire torturer par une entité cosmique hypersomniaque.

Durant quelques minutes, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des buches qui brulaient dans l'âtre. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient l'un l'autre sans prononcer un mot. C'était le genre de moment que Dean ne savait pas expliquer. Il leur arrivait avec Sam de s'assoir sur le capot de l'Impala et de siroter des bières en silence tout en observant les étoiles lorsque le ciel était dégagé, profitant simplement du moment et de la présence de l'autre. Ils chérissaient ces rares instants d'apaisement au milieu de leur quotidien chaotique.

Avec Castiel, c'était différent. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de voute céleste. Il refusait de se l'avouer, mais force était de constater que la tranquillité qu'il ressentait, il la puisait de ses iris bleu éclatant. Il avait conscience qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre il se serait sentit gêné, aurait détourné le regard, se serait raclé la gorge et aurait changé de conversation. Mais pas avec Cas.

Dean se rendit soudain compte de leur proximité physique alors que le souffle de Castiel balayait son visage. Leurs épaules se frôlaient presque et si Castiel avait dégagé de la chaleur, il aurait certainement pu la sentir irradier à travers ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait même pas le blâmer dans la mesure où c'était Dean lui-même qui s'était installé à ses cotés. Il chercha au fond de lui l'envie de s'écarter mais ne la trouva pas. Il était bien ainsi. Il resta immobile, se contentant d'observer la douce lueur des braises se refléter dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Et puis d'un coup, leur conversation de tout à l'heure lui revint et le sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait se dissipa. Castiel dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'il fronça les sourcils en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ?

\- Je…J'aurais dû savoir que ça n'était pas toi qui nous appelais. J'aurais dû m'en douter : toi qui appelle tous les jours ? Ah ! Ça aurait dû au moins me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Comment j'ai pu me laisser berner par Asmodeus ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas sentir que ça n'était pas toi ?

Dean détourna le regard en secouant la tête l'air soudain furieux contre lui-même, et frappa rageusement le cuir du canapé. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur la sienne.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, lui assura Castiel. Asmodeus est un imitateur hors pair des dires mêmes de Lucifer. Et tu avais des préoccupations autrement plus pressantes. Et comme tu vois je vais bien, alors il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que tu t'en veuilles.

\- Non, Cas, tu ne comprends pas. Dean pinça les lèvres, le regard dur fixant un point devant lui. Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, comme pour se donner du courage. Je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre encore. C'est au-delà de mes forces. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à revivre ta…Il ferma les yeux un instant et déglutit. Je ne peux pas c'est tout.

Sans qu'il en soit totalement conscient, ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux de Castiel. Il inspira et se tourna de nouveau vers l'ange dont l'expression était indéfinissable. Dean se sentait comme hypnotisé. Il pensa bêtement qu'il n'y avait qu'un être céleste pour avoir des yeux aussi brillants alors que le vide qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de Castiel le prenait férocement à la gorge.

Sans qu'il ne puisse définir qui faisait quoi, leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Castiel pencha la tête et ses lèvres vinrent si doucement effleurer les siennes que Dean se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il n'entendait plus le bruit du feu, seulement celui de sa respiration devenue irrégulière et de son cœur qui s'était mis à battre bruyamment dans sa poitrine. Ce dernier manqua un battement lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau les lèvres de l'ange le frôler, leurs regards toujours profondément ancré l'un dans l'autre.

Le cerveau dénué de toute capacité de réflexion, il se laissa aller en avant et vint happer les lèvres de Castiel. Il ferma les yeux et passe sa main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrir l'une contre l'autre et leurs langues vinrent se rencontrer avec empressement. Les mains de Castiel s'accrochèrent à son T-shirt et le tirèrent un peu plus contre lui. Le baiser était passionné, comme s'ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre. Dean passa sa main sous le trenchcoat de l'ange et vint enserrer sa taille. Castiel brisa soudainement le baiser et vint dévorer avec avidité la peau du cou du chasseur qui émit un grognement rauque. D'un geste, Dean fit glisser le manteau de Castiel sur ses épaules. Ce dernier accompagna son geste tout en mordant la peau fine à sa portée. Dean tira sur les cheveux de l'ange pour capturer de nouveau ses lèvres puis ouvrit brutalement sa chemise, les boutons allant valdinguer aux quatre coins de la pièce avec de petits bruits secs.

Castiel attrapa le bas du T-shirt de Dean et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Dean en profita pour finir de retirer le haut des vêtements de son vis-à-vis. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent aussitôt tandis que Castiel poussait sans ménagement Dean contre le dossier du canapé. Il vint s'assoir à califourchon au-dessus de sa taille et ses hanches se mirent à onduler contre les siennes. La pression de leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre fit soupirer Dean de contentement. Dean posa ses mains sur sa taille nue, ramenant un peu plus le corps de l'ange contre lui. Leur respiration était erratique, incontrôlée. Dean sentit Castiel s'attaquer aux boutons de son jean qu'il défit d'un geste avant de plonger la main dans son boxer. Un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de l'ange se refermer autours de lui. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui vint se perdre dans la bouche de son ami.

Les lèvres de Castiel glissèrent à nouveau sur le côté de son visage et se refermèrent cette fois sur son lobe, sa langue chaude et humide venant en tracer le contour.

\- Castiel…

Dean avait définitivement perdu le contrôle. Dans un état de semi-conscience il ouvrit le pantalon de l'ange, l'attrapa sous les fesses et le fit basculer sur le canapé, lui soutirant un grognement de surprise. Les chaussures de Castiel volèrent un peu plus loin et Dean s'empressa de terminer de le déshabiller avant de le surplomber de tout son poids. Leur regards noirs de désir se croisèrent un instant avant que Dean ne fonde de nouveau sur sa bouche. D'une main Dean se débarrassa de ce qui lui restait de vêtements, faisant glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses jambes. De l'autre il enserra fermement leurs deux membres et se mit à y exercer des mouvements de vas et viens. Les jambes de Castiel vinrent se refermer atours de la taille de Dean qui sentait la sueur lui couler le long du torse et au creux de ses reins. Il embrassa et mordit le cou et le torse de Castiel, marquant au passage sa peau tandis que ce dernier pétrissait les muscles de son dos.

\- Dean…

La voix brisée de Castiel lui fit reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Le corps de l'ange qu'il sentait se se contorsionner langoureusement sous le sien ne laissait aucune ambigüité quant à ce qu'il désirait.

Dean porta de doigts à sa bouche et entrepris de les passer derrière Castiel, mais ce dernier retint son bras.

\- Pas besoin, souffla-t-il. Le chasseur reporta son attention sur son visage. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses lèvres entrouvertes gonflées et rouge et son regard voilé par la luxure le firent frissonner.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Je suis un ange du seigneur, Dean, trouva bon de lui rappeler Castiel d'une voix encore plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé, tu n'es pas en mesure de me blesser de la s…Ah…

Le chasseur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et le pénétra doucement, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens. Castiel était serré autours de lui et Dean, qui avait fini de perdre l'esprit, commença à bouger, lui arrachant des gémissements incontrôlés.

\- Redis-le, lui susurra-t-il.

\- Je…ah…je suis un ange du seigneur…

\- Putain Cas…

Il accéléra le rythme, ses hanches claquant de plus en plus fort contre Castiel tandis que sa main toujours refermé autours de l'ange suivait la cadence. Entre deux baisers, ce dernier murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles en ce que Dean devinait être de l'hénokéen, ce qui, contre toute attente, faisait particulièrement d'effet au chasseur. Tous les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Castiel lui donnaient envie de le dévorer un peu plus. Il n'avait jamais perdu pieds de la sorte, c'était comme si tout son monde s'était réduit à ce canapé, à cet instant, à eux deux, que rien d'autre n'existait.

Il sentit le corps de l'ange se tendre sous lui et sa respiration devenir plus erratique.

\- Dean…embrasse-moi, le pria-t-il d'une voix lascive.

Dean s'exécuta et le gémissement d'extase de Castiel se perdit dans sa gorge tandis qu'il venait dans sa main. Les lumières de la pièce se mirent à grésiller et le feu qui avait déjà perdu de sa superbe fut soufflé d'un coup.

Le chasseur attrapa les hanches de l'ange de ses deux mains et s'enfonça un peu plus loin en lui. La langue se Castiel caressait le sienne et ses mains pressaient ses fesses contre lui. L'orgasme de Dean le transperça de part en part tandis qu'il se cambrait, enfouissant son visage contre la gorge de Castiel. Il continua ses allers-retours quelques secondes avant de se laisser complétement retomber contre l'ange.

Dean était trempé, tremblant et tous deux tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur respiration. Finalement le chasseur releva la tête et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Castiel. L'ange passa tendrement les doigts dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis tandis qu'il lui rendait son baiser.

\- Putain Cas…où t'as appris tout ça ?

Castiel reporta son attention sur le mouvement de ses doigts, l'air gêné.

\- J'ai lu quelques livres quand j'étais humain.

\- Quel genre de livre ?

\- Le genre de livre qu'on trouve dans une station-service.

\- Des magazines pornos donc ? Des magazines pornos gays ?

\- Je ne voulais pas mourir idiot, se justifia l'ange.

\- Et bien on ne mourra pas idiots tous les deux. De ce côté-là en tous cas.

Castiel lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait avec un mec, tu t'en doutes.

La décontraction avec laquelle Dean avait prononcé ces mots demeurait un mystère pour lui-même. Surement les effets de l'adrénaline et des endorphines qui voguaient joyeusement dans son système. Parce qu'en temps normal, se connaissant, il aurait dû être complètement paniqué. Il n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de chose du tout d'ailleurs. Inexplicablement pourtant, il se sentait là où il devait être et c'était un sentiment des plus agréables dont il voulait profiter le temps qu'il durerait.

\- Je ne suis pas un mec, Dean. Mon vaisseau est de sexe masculin mais en tant qu'ange je suis…

\- Neutre je sais. Arrêtes de parler de ton statut d'ange, tu vas encore m'exciter.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de stimulant à avoir des relations de nature sexuelle avec un ange.

\- Attends, sourit malicieusement Dean contre ses lèvres, je vais te montrer…


End file.
